


Elephant Love Showertime

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Like, M/M, is that even a thing, okay, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave invites John to shower with him and things take a turn for the unexpected.<br/>To further understand this fic, listen to this first: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Mlig-z9OJg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant Love Showertime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fluff thing? But John and Dave shower together, because that's cute. Lyrics are from Elephant Love Medley from the movie Moulin Rouge

John was passing by the bathroom when he noticed that the shower was on... but the door was open. That's a bit odd but maybe Karkat is just running a bath and is testing the water or something. Out of pure curiosity, the black haired boy back tracked and peeked around the corner. 

Oh. Wow.

Blush immediately rushed to John's face when he saw Dave's figure in the shower. They'd been dating for a while now, but they had never gone that far because John said he wasn't ready and that fact was respected. 

The shorter of the two just stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. His eyes drank in his boyfriend's body like it was oxygen and the supply was running out for good.

Before his head could disappear around the wall, Dave noticed him and behind his shades gave him a smirking nod. John took this as a signal that he could join and almost tripped over his pants as he ripped his shirt over his head. The Knight just kept scrubbing, acting as nonchalant as possible in this situation. 

Due to the hurried manner of John's actions, he tripped into the shower and desperately tried to grab onto something, only coming up with his boyfriend's shoulders. As if Dave had planned this, he caught him with ease and stood the other boy next to him and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

John's blush deepened to cherry when he thought about what the shampoo was for. 

With a sly smile, Dave shook his head and squeezed some into his hand. "Don't worry Egbert, this is going in your hair, not your ass."

Tension that had built up in the Heir's shoulders relaxed as a gob of citrus shampoo was slopped onto his head. The strong fingers that moved through his scalp forced him to close his eyes and grin. 

"So... did you plan this?" 

"No, I just like to let my balls air out with the fresh hallway air until a certain buck toothed wonder decides to wander in." 

John opened his eyes to check if Dave was joking or not, usually he was, but he could never be sure. It seemed like he was, judging by the distance in between their faces. 

The two boy's mouths fit together like a puzzle. John dared to slide his tongue across his boyfriend's lower lip. Dave had expected it and gladly opened his mouth wider to accomodate. 

Dave's fingers were still working up a lather in the shorter boy's hair and at this point it was like someone had blown snow onto John's head. 

There was no fight for dominance like there usually was due to John's confidence at the moment. 

Just as quickly as it had begun, Dave pulled out of the kiss.

"Wh-?" began John.

"Love is a many splendored thing," Dave sang in an almost whisper.

"Oh my god Dave. Not now." 

"Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

A sigh slipped out of John's lips but when his boyfriend's fingers trailed down his sides, he decided to play along.

"Please don't start that again."

"All you need is love!"

"A girl has got to eat!"

"All you need is love!"

"She'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is looove."

John sighed again. "Love is just a game." 

Amazed that he had given in so quickly, Dave decided to milk this for all it was worth.

"I was made for lovin' you baby you were made for lovin' me!" 

"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee." 

To fully squeeze all the irony out of the situation, Dave got on one knee and sang: "Just one night, just one night!"

John crossed his arms and gave the taller boy a baffled look. "There's no way, cause you can't pay."

The Knight stood up and grabbed the other boy's shoulders. "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

Disgusted, John pushed the other off him and scoffed. "You crazy fool! I won't give into you."

On his knees again, Dave clutched his heart and looked up longingly. "Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

With renewed energy, John peered into his spouse's eyes. "You'd think that people would've had enough of, silly love songs."

Dave grabbed the shorter boy's hand. "I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no."

"Some people wanna fill the world with, silly love songs."

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go agaaa-"

Dave was cut off by a loud screech. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING? I KNOW YOU'RE MATESPRITS AND SHIT BUT DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SING TO THE UNIVERSE NAKED WITH THE DOOR OPEN? I SWEAR IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I'M MOVING OUT." 

Karkat shoved the door closed and his footfalls could be heard slamming into the wooden floor away from the bathroom.

With a smile, John took Dave's hands in his. "How wonderful life is,"

"Now you're in the world."


End file.
